The present invention relates generally to a wind turbine and, more particularly, to a wind turbine that may operate at relatively low wind speeds while still generating electricity.
Conventional wind turbines typically start to operate when the wind speed is at or above 8 mph. This is due in part to the weight of the turbine blades and also in part to the friction in the gears between the turbine blade shaft and the generator. Therefore, current wind turbines do not typically harness energy from wind speeds of less 8 mph. Given that wind speeds below 8 mph represent a significant component of the overall wind speed spectrum in the U.S. and, elsewhere, the current wind turbines overlook a significant potential source of energy.